Por siempre tuyo, Arnold
by steffglez
Summary: Un corazón puro que no ha dejado de amar a aquella mujer especial y diferente que cambió su vida para hacer de él una persona plenamente feliz. No dejará de aprender de ella pese al tiempo y la distancia y descubrirá un secreto.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Los personajes descritos aquí no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a Craig Bartlet.

**Capítulo 1: El reencuentro**

Era verano, pero a través de esa ventana, como cada año sólo se podía observar una lluvia incesante que parecía no ceder. Tal vez habían pasado ya 7 años desde que ella se había ido a descansar y brillar con las estrellas, pero él aún la amaba con la misma intensidad de aquellos años de juventud.

Después de unos minutos observando en silencio a la lluvia caer, ese hombre de aspecto cansado se dispuso a sentarse sobre su fiel y cómodo sofá, acarició a su cerdo y como arrullándose con el sonido de la lluvia cerró los ojos.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando se escuchó con fuerza el golpeteo de una puerta, la puerta principal y semejante escándalo sacó al hombre de lo que hubiera sido un largo y placentero sueño.

"-¿Pero quién diantres será Aby?" –**dirigiéndose a una pequeña cerda adornada con un listón y un abultado moño rosa alrededor de su cuello**.

El hombre tomó su bastón y se paró del sillón dirigiéndose a la puerta. Miró de reojo por el ojillo de la puerta pero no logró observar a nadie, se dio media vuelta creyéndose víctima de alguna broma infantil cuando escuchó de nuevo aquel golpeteo pero esta vez de manera más fuerte y desesperada que antes.

"-¡Vaya momento de hacer bromitas!, ¿no se dan cuenta que está lloviendo a cántaros?"- **pronunció el hombre con una voz que mostraba molestia. **

En ese momento el hombre abrió la puerta pero no pudo divisar nada a los alrededores y al momento en el que pretendía cerrar la puerta escuchó una vocecita que provenía de abajo. A sus pies había una niña rubia titiritando de frio que no podía ser mayor de 5 años; estaba vestida con un pants azul celeste cubierto de lodo, una pequeña blusa blanca y desgastada que parecía ser más chica a su talla y en sus pies unos zapatos rosas, puestos al revés y carentes de calcetines.

"-Déjeme pasar señor, no sea malo"- **pedía la niña con una voz bajita, mostrando en su mirada unos bellísimos ojos azules cubiertos de lágrimas. La escena no pudo ser más conmovedora.**

El anciano la observó por unos instantes y pareció perderse en sus recuerdos. Llegaba a su mente una escena, una pequeña niña rubia que parecía muy triste, cubierta de lodo al bajar del coche de su abuelo y ese peculiar moño rosa. Sonrió fugazmente pero cuando volvió en sí la niña ya no estaba en la orilla de la puerta.

"-Habrá sido el fantasma de una niña"- **murmuró para sí.**

El hombre cerró la puerta y emprendió el viaje de regreso a su sillón. Al encontrarse frente a este se dio cuenta de que aquella pequeña niña fantasma se encontraba ahora durmiendo plácidamente en su sofá. El hombre emitió otra sonrisa, dio media vuelta y subió los escalones hasta llegar a su habitación.

Esa habitación era muy amplia, rodeada de paredes blancas y tenía un gran ventanal que daba hacia la calle. Todo dentro de ella se encontraba perfectamente acomodado, por encima de la cama se podía observar una gran foto que mostraba a dos jóvenes enamorados y sonrientes vestidos de novios en una pose que imitaba a un baile de tango. Alrededor, sobre las mesas, cómodas y cajoneras se encontraban otras muchas fotografías de la misma feliz pareja.

El hombre cruzó la habitación hasta llegar al armario y sacó de él una pequeña cobija azul. Bajó de nuevo por las escaleras y al llegar a la sala cubrió a la pequeña niña con la cobija.

Hecho esto, se acercó al sofá más grande y se sentó.

"-Helga, como me haces falta"- **dijo el hombre con voz acongojada observando a la pequeña. **"-Sin ti sólo soy un anciano triste y malhumorado, ¡te necesito aquí mi vida!-

Y el hombre comenzó a llorar. Al principio parecían gemidos silenciosos que subían de su pecho a su garganta con ganas de gritar, poco a poco salieron las lágrimas, después unos pesados y adoloridos lamentos. En sus ojos vidriosos se mostraba un profundo dolor e impotencia. Tomó de nuevo aquel bastón y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Al abrir la puerta y ver una foto de un par de jóvenes rubios abrazados y sonrientes, suspiró profundamente como para tomar todo el aire que llenaba sus pulmones, así fue que tomando la fotografía entre sus brazos soltó un gemido terrible y lamentable. El hombre sólo reparó en acostarse sobre la cama y llorar amargamente abrazado de aquella fotografía hasta quedarse dormido.

Era muy temprano en la mañana y el sonido de las aves comenzaba a sonar. Una niña soñolienta de aspecto sucio comenzaba a despertar ante el molesto dolor que emitía su estómago. Bajó del sofá y buscó en la cocina algo con que alimentarse pero solo encontró alacenas y un refrigerador vacío. Ansiosa buscó en las demás habitaciones de la planta baja y al no encontrar a quien buscaba subió las escaleras. Guiándose por un molesto ronquido llegó a una habitación amplia y de paredes blancas. Sobre la cama se encontraba ese gentil anciano que le había abierto la puerta la tarde anterior. Con sus pequeñas manos tocó el hombro del señor dando pequeños golpecitos. Al no encontrar respuesta la niña tomó con sus dedos la nariz del hombre con el fin de interrumpir su respiración. Al cabo de dos segundos el hombre despertó asustado y se levantó de un salto.

"-¡Pero que!, ¡¿Cómo?!... ¡Ah, eres tú!"- **dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la niña mientras se tallaba los ojos.**

"-Tengo mucha hambre, ¿me das de comer?"- **inquirió la niña con una pequeña sonrisa.**

"-Sí, sí, como digas"- **se levantó el hombre aún atontado. **–"Espera… ni siquiera sé quien eres, ¿quién eres?"

"-Yo me llamo Juliette pero mis amigos me llaman Julie"- **contestó la niña de forma tranquila.**

"-Muy bien, yo me llamo Arnold, puedes llamarme así si quieres"- **dijo a la pequeña con una sonrisa.**

"-Esta bien señor Arnold"- **respondió ella devolviendo la sonrisa.**

"-¿Y qué haces aquí Julie?, ¿te has perdido?"- **preguntó Arnold mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras dirigiéndose a la planta baja.**

"-No, sólo me escapé un poquito"- **contestó la niña de manera tranquila.**

"-¿Y por qué te has escapado eso poquito?" – **preguntó el hombre al llegar ambos a la sala.**

"-Es que mis papás no estaban en casa, me dejaron sola como siempre con esa niñera que sólo me hace sufrir de aburrimiento, ¡no hace nada divertido! Mis papás trabajan mucho sabe señor. Cuando le pregunto a mamá sólo dice que es por mi bien, pero no funciona, ¡no funciona porque yo no me siento bien y no pienso regresar hasta que mis papás lleguen de trabajar! Dejé una nota diciendo que usted me secuestró y estoy segura de que vendrán muy pronto pero… tengo mucha hambre… ¿me da un panecito? ¿por favor?"- **Pidió la niña con una amplia sonrisa.**

"-¡Qué! ¡¿Has dicho que yo te secuestré?!"- **Exclamó fuertemente el anciano.**

"-Pero le van a dar mucho dinero señor Arnold, pedí $1,000 dólares de rescate"- **Interrumpió la niña entusiasmada.**

"-¡Mil dólares no serán suficientes para sacarme del lío en el que me metiste!"- **Gritó Arnold enojado.**

En eso la niña comenzó a llorar fuertemente, tan fuerte que sus berridos debieron haberse escuchado del otro lado del mundo.

"-¡Pero yo sólo quería que mis papás me quisieran!" - **Exclamó la niña entre sollozos y lloriqueos **"-¡Y tengo hambre! ¡Quiero mi panecito!"-

El anciano absorto y sin saber como responder miró a todos lados tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

"-¡Muy bien, muy bien!, vamos a la panadería, pero por favor ya no llores"- Suplicó el hombre a la pequeña.

Ambos salieron de la casa rumbo a la panadería. Arnold se encontraba perplejo, tenía que llevar a esa niña a su paradero lo antes posible o seguramente le esperarían muchos años en la cárcel.

_**Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que la trama les resulte interesante. Tengo planeado escribir más adelante sobre la relación de Arnold y Helga similar al estilo de "Diario de una pasión". La parte dos se encontrará aquí el 02/07/2013 porque me gusta la constancia en los fanfic que leo y pretendo ofrecer lo mismo. Gracias por leer! :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: El reencuentro (continuación).**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente en el que una niña de aspecto desaliñado llegó a su puerta y se instaló como una pequeña intrusa, sin embargo el hombre no dejaba de pensar en ella y su razón para escapar de casa.

(Flashback)

_Un anciano y una niña iban tomados de la mano caminando por las calles en una tranquila mañana de verano, con un cielo parcialmente nublado directamente a la panadería._

"_-Muy bien, ¿ahora me vas a explicar porque llegaste a la casa para interrumpir mi sereno sueño ayer?"- __**preguntó el hombre tranquilamente.**_

"_-Yo… no sé. Es que, pues… perdón. No se enoje conmigo, yo sólo quería divertirme un ratito."__**- contestaba la pequeña cabizbaja mientras disminuía su tono de voz.**_

"_-Vas a meterme en un buen lío, ¿sabías? Van a creer que te secuestré y ¿para que querría yo secuestrar a una niña? "- __**inquirió.**_

"_-No se preocupe tanto, le aseguro que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta que me escapé. Mis papás salen muy temprano en la mañana y regresan muy tarde en la noche de trabajar. No los veo nunca y me dejan sola con esa niñera aburrida que se la pasa dormida en la sala. ¡Y no me deja ver mis caricaturas!"- __**respondía la niña al momento en que sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos y su garganta parecía cerrarse poco a poco.**_

_El hombre al percatarse de la situación comenzó una pequeña discusión sobre si el helado de vainilla era mejor que el de chocolate con la niña. Al llegar a la panadería ambos acordaron que el helado de vainilla era mejor porque se le podía poner chocolate derretido encima y así podía combinar dos sabores distintos en perfecta armonía. _

"_-Ve, escoge el que se te antoje"- __**indicó el anciano a la niña mientras la impulsaba ligeramente del hombro.**_

"_-Gracias"- __**volteó la niña su cabeza con una amplia sonrisa y mirando con sus ojos casi cerrados.**_

_La niña se dirigió entonces al área de las donas y las galletas glaseadas._

"_-¿Es ella su nieta Sr. Shortman?"- __**preguntó un joven afroamericano de aproximadamente 20 años detrás de un mostrador. Tenía puesto un pequeño mandil verde amarrado de la cintura.**_

"_-No Winston, es una pequeña muy traviesa a quien debo regresar a su casa"- __**Respondió el anciano.**_

"_-Ya veo. Sí que tiene aspecto de ser bastante activa la pequeña señor"- __**Afirmó mientras observaba como la niña hacía malabares tratando de equilibrar cinco donas en forma de casita.**_

"_-¡Tú, niña!, ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?"- __**Preguntó el anciano.**_

"_-No le dije señor. Es que no me lo había preguntado, me llamo Geraldine. Harriet Geraldine Cosby. Pero odio ese nombre de Harriet, yo creo que no combina con mi personalidad. ¿O usted que cree?, ¿acaso tengo cara de Harriet? No, suena como a cereal para viejitos o como a maestra regañona. Mmmm… ¿usted que piensa señor?"- __**Interrogó la pequeña al hombre al momento en que Winston abría ligeramente la boca dando muestra de sorpresa y el anciano miraba a la niña sin parpadear.**_

"_-Me parece que Geraldine es un nombre muy bonito, muy bonito en verdad"- __**Respondió después de unos segundos de letargo.**_

_La pequeña niña terminó de escoger sus piezas de pan y ambos salieron del lugar. Platicaron un poco de todo dirigiéndose tranquilamente a un parque que se encontraba a solo 3 cuadras de la panadería. Se sentaron sobre una banca al lado de una pareja de jóvenes que se encontraban tomados de la mano. La niña dio muestra de desagrado al ver a la pareja con una mirada de asco._

"_-Iugh, eso del amor me parece muy tonto y asqueroso. Imagínese señor, con esos besos llenos de saliva y las manos sudorosas y pegajosas. Yo no sé como es que alguien puede siquiera pensar en tener novio. Una niña de mi salón ya tiene como tres novios. Se la pasa con Bryan, Charlie y Thomas dándoles besos todo el tiempo, es como si fueran sus juguetes. Pero yo no, sabe, yo soy demasiado inteligente para hacer esas cosas"- __**Dijo la niña con absolutamente convencida.**_

"_-Eso dices ahora pequeña Geraldine, pero estoy seguro de que algún día ya no te dará tanto asco es de los besos y las tomadas de mano. ¿No hay algún niño que te llame mucho la atención?, ¿alguien especial?, ¿alguien diferente a los demás?- __**Preguntó el anciano con una pequeña sonrisa.**_

"_-¡Claro que no señor! ¿Acaso a usted si le ha pasado?, bueno yo creo que sí, ya es usted muy viejito. ¡Tal vez hasta conoció a George Washington! ¿Si es cierto que George Washington tenía dientes de madera? Nathalie me dijo eso pero yo siento que es mentira porque Nathalie es muy mentirosa. Una vez me dijo que si pisaba las grietas de las banquetas se le iba a romper la espalda a mi mamá pero creo que nunca se le ha rompido la espalda… o bueno, no sé. Pero tampoco la veo nunca, así que nunca lo sabré. Mmmmm... ¿y que le estaba preguntando?... !Ah sí! ¿Usted se ha enamorado señor Arnold?"- __**Preguntó curiosa mientras daba una gran mordida a su dona de chocolate.**_

"_- Jajaja, por supuesto que sí. Ella era la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Se llamaba Helga, Helga Geraldine, como tú. Tenía un precioso cabello rubio, largo, muy largo y tenía unos ojos azules deslumbrantes. Mi Helga era simplemente perfecta, la extraño mucho ¿sabes?, se llevó con ella todo mi corazón"- __**Contestó el hombre mientras observaba el horizonte.**_

"_-¡Oh Dios mío! Pues tenemos que recuperar su corazón señor porque si no se puede enfermar. ¿Se fue muy lejos de aquí? ¿tiene usted carro? Tal vez podríamos tomar un avión si se fue muy lejos. Yo una vez tomé un avión para visitar a los abuelos y me maree. Creo que debemos llevar bolsas de papel para el camino ¡y mire! Ya tenemos una bolsa donde vienen mis donitas, sólo tenemos que encontrar una para usted, a menos que usted no se maree en los aviones. Mmmm… ¿y le dolió mucho cuando le robó su corazón?, ¿cómo se siente eso?"- __**Preguntó la niña.**_

"_-Pues… al principio sientes como cosquillas en la panza pero por dentro, te dan muchas ganas de reír y siempre estas feliz. A veces estas tan feliz que lloras de tanta alegría y cuando vuelves a ver a esa persona que te robó el corazón tus manos sudan, tus piernas tiemblan y tu cara se comienza a poner roja. Sí, así se siente cuando alguien te roba el corazón"- __**Contestó sonriente.**_

"_-Uy, pues parece serio, pero yo creo que debemos encontrarla, esa va a ser nuestra misión señor. Entonces… ¿se fue muy lejos?, ¿ya la buscó?"-_

"_-Yo… yo no… la he buscado. Es que ella se fue muy lejos, pero pronto la veré de nuevo. Sé que así será"- __**Contestó pensativo.**_

_Pasaron varios minutos sin que los dos hablaran. La niña terminó de comer sus donas y se levantó de la banca dispuesta a retirarse del lugar._

"_-Bueno, creo que llegó la hora señor"- __**Expresó desalentada la niña.**_

"_-Creo que tienes razón pequeña. Muy bien, indícame el camino"- __**Dijo el hombre estirando su brazo derecho mientras la niña lo tomaba y jalaba de él. **__"- ¿Y por qué escapaste de esa manera Geraldine?, ¿sabías que lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal?"_

"_-Pues mis papás tampoco son perfectos señor. Sólo quería darles una lección para que aprendieran a cuidarme más… en fin, de todas formas no funcionó, no veo que me anden buscando. Creo que Daniel tenía razón, mis papás no me quieren"- __**Comentó la niña con una voz entrecortada mientras una pequeña lagrima bajaba por sus mejillas.**_

_El hombre detuvo el paso, se agachó y dio un abrazo a la niña. "-Yo sé que si te quieren, a veces los papás tienen formas diferentes de demostrar su cariño, a veces sólo es cuestión de entenderlos" –__**Expresó el hombre con una mirada de compasión.**_

_Ambos siguieron su camino por otras 5 cuadras. Llegaron a una gran casa color café, con dos balcones que daban a un patio delantero detrás de una pequeña reja blanca de madera. Cruzaron la reja y el anciano tocó el timbre, pasaron 2 minutos sin respuesta cuando atendió a la puerta una mujer con sobrepeso de aspecto desaliñado. Usaba un gran peinado con grandes rizos por todos lados y tenía un olor parecido a zapatos viejos. Tallando sus ojos suavemente mostrando que acababa de despertar preguntó: "-Sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece señor?"._

"_-Yo… pues…"- __**Balbuceó el hombre al momento de que la mujer volteaba a ver a la niña.**_

"_-!Ah ya! ¡¿De nuevo cortando las flores de los vecinos Harriet?!, ¿sabes lo que hará tu papá conmigo cuando se entere?, me va a regañar por no cuidarte bien y todo va a ser tu culpa. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterme en problemas niña?, ¿acaso quieres que me quede sin trabajo?, ¿Qué me quede sin comer, sin techo? Eres una pequeña bribona y egoísta… Como sea, ¿esto va a costar algo señor?"- __**Preguntó la mujer molesta.**_

"_-No, en realidad le iba a decir que Geraldine me ayudó mucho con las flores y venía a traerla de vuelta a casa. Es una niña maravillosa. ¿Cuándo llegan sus padres?, me gustaría platicar con ellos para decirles lo maravillosa que es su hija"- __**Inquirió el anciano con una sonrisa.**_

"_-Ah, mmmm… en dos semanas. Salieron de vacaciones a Jamaica ¿o era a Cuba?... bueno, era una de esas islas del Caribe"-__**Afirmó.**_

"_-Muy bien… mientras tanto quería saber si Geraldine podría ir a mi casa para que se entretenga un rato en estas vacaciones con las flores, usted también puede venir por supuesto"- __**Dijo el anciano.**_

"_-Pues no creo que se pueda señor, mañana va a pasar a recoger a la niña un camión para llevarla a su campamento de verano. Va a ser todo un mes en los bosques de ¿Vermont?... ¿Pennsylvania?, bueno cerca de ahí, y hoy vamos a pasar la tarde arreglando su maleta. Entonces, muchas gracias por traerla, hasta luego"- __**Dijo la mujer jalando a la niña hacia dentro de la casa al momento que cerraba la puerta en cara del anciano.**_

"_-¡Espero verte después del campamento pequeña!, ¡diviértete mucho!"-__**Gritó el anciano esperando que la niña pudiera escucharlo.**_

(Fin del flashback)

Sentado sobre la cama se encontraba Arnold viendo al horizonte perdido entre sus pensamientos.

"-¡Esos dos van a entrar en razón!, ¡me van a escuchar!" –**Afirmó alzando su puño en señal de protesta** "-Pero… ¿Dónde dejé mi otro calcetín?"

Unos minutos después salió con rumbo a casa de la pequeña Geraldine marchando enérgicamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 1: El reencuentro (continuación)**

_(Toc-toc-toc)… (Toc-toc-toc)… (Toc-toc-toc)…_

Eran las 9:07 a.m. y Arnold tocaba impaciente la puerta de aquella casa que había visitado dos semanas atrás pero parecía no tener respuesta. Esperó afuera unos 5 minutos y después decidió dar la vuelta para emprender el camino de regreso a su casa. En ese momento abrió la puerta una mujer pelirroja y alta parcialmente desmaquillada, vestía una bata rosa con detalles de flores y además parecía estar de muy mal humor.

"-Pero ¡¿quién demonios tocaba la puerta?!"- **exclamó la mujer gritando **"-¿Acaso fue usted viejo?", ¿qué rayos se le ofrece tan temprano?".

"-Amm… no, disculpe señora, no pretendía despertarla. Yo… yo pues… sólo venía a platicar con usted y su marido de la pequeña Geraldine. Pero puedo regresar más tarde"- **contestó Arnold ligeramente apenado.**

"-¡Pero que esa niña no nos puede dejar en paz nunca!... regrese a las 4… no, espere, tengo yoga a las 5 y con sus calmas puede que esto dure años, mejor pase. ¡Y procure que sea rápido!"- **dijo la mujer.**

Arnold pasó a la casa y tomó asiento sobre un sofá de cuero negro en una amplia sala con paredes de mármol. Se sentó con la espalda completamente recta, con las piernas juntas y esperó a que la mujer tomara asiento frente a él en silencio observando todo el lugar. Parecía que esa familia no carecía en absoluto de dinero, había un par de espadas antiguas cruzadas sirviendo de adorno en la habitación, una televisión enorme y una enorme pecera que abarcaba todo el espacio de una pared llena de peces llamativos de muchos colores.

"- Muy bien, ¿y entonces?"- **preguntó la mujer fastidiada.**

"-Buenos días, creo que no me había presentado. Mi nombre es Arnold Shortman y vivo a unas cuadras de aquí y conocí a su pequeña hija hace dos semanas. Pasó a visitarme y me comentó que se siente poco valorada por ustedes, es decir, por sus papás. Bueno, yo supongo que usted es su mamá y…"- **platicaba sereno cuando fue interrumpido por una voz masculina que venía del fondo de la cocina.**

"-Lou, ¿quién es?"- **se escuchó la voz adormilada.**

"-Es sólo un viejo que nos viene a hablar de la niña Michael"- **contestó la mujer.**

"-¿Y por qué vino tan temprano?, dile que la niña no está interesada en meterse a ninguna religión-"

"-!Ven aquí y díselo tú Michael!- **contestó la mujer gritando.** "-¡Todo lo tengo que hacer yo acaso!, ¡se supone que la niña también es tu hija ¿no?!-"

"-E-en realidad y-yo sólo…"- **comentó Arnold pero fue interrumpido cuando la mujer lo miró fijamente con ojos de molestia indicándole con su dedo índice que se callara.**

"-Ya voy Lou, sólo no me grites"- **contestó con una mezcla de fastidio y resignación aquella voz masculina que se escuchaba desde la cocina.**

Salió entonces de la cocina un hombre delgado, de estatura media, con cabello rubio y lacio que parecía haber sido cortado con la forma de un tazón de cereal. Usaba unos lentes de marco grueso, una bata azul cielo y unas pantuflas café con forma de garras. El hombre llevaba consigo una gran taza amarilla que parecía contener café y mostraba en su rostro una gran antipatía.

"-Hola, soy Michael"- **dijo el hombre ofreciendo su mano para saludar a Arnold.** "-Soy el papá de Harriet y nuestra familia no pertenece a ninguna religión. Estoy seguro de que ella no se encuentra interesada en pertenecer a su iglesia señor, entonces, si ya no se le ofrece nada más agradecería que se retirara de mi casa-"

"-Disculpe"- **se levantó Arnold tranquilo.** "-pero no vengo a hablarles de religión, sólo vengo a hablar con ustedes de su hija. Geraldine fue a visitarme hace dos semanas y…"

"- ¡Geraldine!, cierto. A veces olvido que también se llama así. ¿Por qué le pusimos ese nombre Lou?, suena espantoso"- **comentó Michael al momento que daba un sorbo a su café.**

"- ¡Fue por tu mamá Michael!, ¡ella nos rogó que le pusiéramos así! ¿Por qué rayos nunca recuerdas las cosas?, ¡nunca retienes nada!" – **contestó Lou molesta mientras Michael agachaba la cabeza sin decir nada.**

Llegó entonces un momento de incómodo silencio en el que Michael agachaba la cabeza mirando al piso y Lou veía para todos lados cruzada de brazos con una mirada de verdadero fastidio. Para romper el silencio Arnold carraspeo ligeramente en señal de que iba a comenzar a hablar mientras veía a Lou y Michael de reojo.

"- ¿Ya van a dejar de comportarse como niños?"- **dijo Arnold**.

"-¿Qué?, ¿qué dijo?, ¿no me diga que ahora va a venir a nuestra casa a regañarnos**?"- comentó aún molesta la mujer.**

Arnold giró los ojos en señal de molestia mientras Michael observaba cuidadosamente la escena bebiendo de nuevo un sorbo a su café.

"-No, señora. Como le mencioné desde el principio he venido a hablarles de su hija. ¿Puedo comenzar ya?"- **contestó el anciano con una voz pausada y tranquila, invitando a la mujer a bajar la guardia y seguir con la conversación sentados en la sala. **"-Geraldine fue a visitarme a mi casa hace dos semanas por la noche. Me dijo que ustedes no le ponen atención y fue por eso que decidió provocar un "auto-secuestro". Ella dejó una carta en la que afirmaba que yo la había secuestrado y pedía $1,000.00 de rescate para que… -**lo interrumpió Michael.**

"- ¡Ha!, te lo dije y no me quisiste escuchar. ¿Ves que no lo inventé para llamar tu atención?" – **dijo Michael mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice a su esposa para después dirigir su mirada a Arnold. **"-Hace 3 días entré a la habitación de Harriet y vi esa carta donde decía que la habían secuestrado. Fue obvio que ella lo escribió, esa letrita sólo podía ser suya. Me dio mucha risa pensar que los niños de ahora juegan a los secuestros. Entonces le mostré la carta a Lou y me acusó de haberla escrito para llamar su atención, ¡a quién se le ocurre semejante barbaridad!"

"- Amm… sí. Bueno, como les decía, no me di realmente cuenta de la presencia de la niña hasta la mañana siguiente y la traje de vuelta aquí. La niña estaba muy afligida por la falta de atención que tiene de parte de ustedes, incluso de la niñera que le han contratado ¡Ella estuvo fuera de casa toda una noche y la mujer nunca se dio cuenta de su ausencia! … en fin, lo que quiero decir es que deben poner más atención en su hija. Considero que soy una buena persona pero la pequeña pudo haber entrado a la casa de un malviviente, asesino o pedófilo, causando lo que pudo ser un daño irreversible. Así que… por favor, les pido, ¡les suplico! que cuiden a su hija, que la escuchen, que la hagan saber querida o las cosas pueden tener un final trágico"- **dijo Arnold con efusión.**

"-Ya veo…"- **dijo la mujer con la vista agachada y guardó silencio por unos segundos. **"-Entiendo lo que dice, ¿sabe?, yo también tuve una infancia carente de atención y no quiero lo mismo para mi hija pero… no puedo dejar mi trabajo, me he esforzado mucho para llegar a donde estoy y es en parte gracias a ese trabajo que contamos con todas las comodidades… Michael… él…" – **expresó al momento en que fue interrumpida por su esposo.**

"-Yo fui transferido a Dallas para un ascenso y aproveché para tomar mis vacaciones antes de irme… Creo… que nunca nos tomamos el ser padres muy en serio Lou. Pff…"- **resopló.** "¿Qué haremos ahora?... espera, tengo una idea. Señor Arnold, veo que le importa el bienestar de nuestra hija, ¿le gustaría ser nuestra nueva niñera?"- **dijo Michael mirando al otro hombre esperanzado.**

"-Pues… es que…"- **expresó Arnold al momento que fue interrumpido por la mujer sentada frente a él. **

"-Digo, ¿tiene hijos no?, ¿nietos?"- **preguntó la mujer al momento que** **Arnold asentía con la cabeza.** "- O sea que usted sabe lo que es el cuidado de los niños y todo eso. Mire, la paga sería muy buena, ¿le parecen bien $30 USD diarios? Y también…"- **Arnold la interrumpió.**

"-No, espere. El dinero no me interesa… es sólo… que… yo ya soy un hombre anciano. No me siento capaz de cuidarla bien, es todo"- **explicó.**

La mujer arqueó la ceja mostrando incredulidad y de nuevo gobernó en el ambiente un silencio incómodo.

"-Pues algo tenemos que hacer Michael, hay que hablar a esa agencia de niñeras que anuncian por televisión… me parece que había anotado el teléfono en una libreta…"- **se levantó para buscar a los alrededores **"-Mmmm… la debí haber dejado… no, no está aquí… entonces… tal vez… no, aquí tampoco… mmmm… ¡Ahhh, ya recuerdo!... sí, aquí está"- **dijo la mujer con entusiasmo.**

Lou tomó el teléfono y marcó el número escrito en la libreta. Habló por varios minutos mientras Arnold y Michael se veían incómodos, parecía que no tenían tema de conversación hasta que Michael rompió el silencio.

"-¡Vaya que han salido muy mal parados Los Acereros en esta temporada, ¿no cree?! Ese último pase de McKensey estuvo fatal, ¿si vio el juego ayer señor?"- **preguntó al anciano.**

"-No, casi no veo el futbol. Soy más bien aficionado del baseball"- **afirmó Arnold.**

"-Ohh... yo no sé nada de baseball señor… mmmm… ¿y qué me dice de…?"**- comenzaba Michael a interrogar cuando la voz de su esposa lo interrumpió. **

"-¡Listo! Problema resuelto. La nueva niñera llegará en dos semanas, un día antes de que empiecen las clases. Yo supongo que ya no habrá más auto-secuestros en esta casa. Muchas gracias por venir a decirnos lo que pasaba señor, lo acompaño a la puerta"- **decía la mujer mientras apoyaba la mano sobre el hombro de Arnold invitándole a que se levantara y dirigiéndolo a la puerta de salida.**

"- Pues… de nada… gracias por escucharme"- **dijo Arnold y la puerta se cerró.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 2: Una noche de té**

Era octubre y las clases habían comenzado unos meses atrás. El otoño había llegado, los días se hacían cada vez más fríos y las hojas caían con el viento cubriendo lentamente las escaleras a la entrada de una vieja casa de huéspedes. Dentro se encontraba un viejo hombre, de unos 70 años viendo la televisión.

"- Estos programas ya no son tan buenos como los de antes, ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer un show en el que la mamá sale en citas con los prospectos a novio de su hija? ¡y además se insultan!... Aún recuerdo cuando en ese canal pasaba música. Veamos…"- **cambió el hombre varias veces de canal. **"-No, ya no hay nada bueno en la televisión"

En ese momento bajó por las escaleras un joven de cabello castaño con una guitarra colgando de sus hombros. Tenía un aspecto casual tirándole a rockero.

"-Ya me voy señor Shortman"- **dijo el muchacho.**

"-Muy bien Carl, mucha suerte en tu concierto"- **expresó sonriendo el anciano.**

Carl era un joven de 24 años que probaba suerte como guitarrista en una pequeña banda local, era también el único huésped en Sunset Arms. Hacía tiempo que el lugar había perdido popularidad entre aquellos que deseaban pagar por el alquiler de una habitación, eso gracias a la construcción de un gran complejo de departamentos de 15 pisos situado en lo que llegó a conocerse como "El campo Gerald". A Arnold no le preocupaba mucho esa situación pues mes con mes cobraba pensión por sus 47 años de trabajo como profesor en la prestigiosa Universidad de Hillwood. Después de algunos años en los que descubrió un nuevo templo de los Ojos Verdes trabajando como arqueólogo, Arnold se dedicó de lleno a la investigación trabajando para la universidad. Al cabo de 2 años se le ofreció el puesto de profesor y él aceptó gustoso. Aprovechó algunos veranos para continuar con las exploraciones en Centroamérica ahora teniendo a su cargo a varios estudiantes de arqueología, llegando a descubrir una extensa red de túneles que conectaban a 13 antiguas ciudades mayas, así como un nuevo lenguaje exclusivo para los sacerdotes de los Ojos Verdes tallado sobre estelas gigantes que anunciaban varias predicciones. Un año después de estos descubrimientos se encontraba terminado el primero de 7 libros de arqueología que Arnold se dedicó a escribir. Fue tal la aportación que Arnold dio a la Facultad de Arqueología en la Universidad de Hillwood que después de 38 años se convirtió en director de esa misma facultad.

"-Creo que mejor salgo un rato a caminar"-** pensó** "-aquí no hay nada interesante para ver".

Arnold salió de la casa de huéspedes mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dando bienvenida a la noche. Caminó por varios minutos hasta que se detuvo frente a una casa azul de tres pisos.

"-Te veías hermosa esa noche Helga"- **dijo para sí mientras sonreía.**

(Flashback)

"_-¡¿Por qué no llega?! ¡Tonto cabeza de balón!... el baile comenzaba a las 8:00 y ya son las 8:03"- __**manifestó impaciente una jovencita rubia.**_

"_-No te desesperes Helga, seguramente ya está en camino"- __**contestó tranquila otra joven rubia que aparentaba unos cuantos años más. **__"-Espera… se salieron unos cabellos de tu peinado, deja acomodarlos"- __**se acercó a Helga.**_

"_-Ten cuidado Olga, no vayas a arruinarlo por favor. Tardé horas arreglándome-"- __**dijo un tanto nerviosa.**_

"_-Hay hermanita, tu siempre tan exagerada"- __**contestó Olga mientras arreglaba con una horquilla el pequeño mechón de cabello que salía del peinado. **__"-Listo, perfecta"._

"_-Gracias Olga"- __**murmuró Helga.**_

_La relación de ambas hermanas había mejorado mucho desde el viaje que emprendió Helga con sus compañeros de clase a San Lorenzo. Durante el viaje se escribieron muchas cartas entre sí, las primeras eran poco expresivas, de unos cuantos renglones pero con el paso de los días y la intensidad del momento Helga encontró en su hermana a la amiga y confidente que siempre debió haber sido. Unas semanas después, cuando el viaje y la aventura habían llegado a su fin, Helga descubrió en su hermana a la persona que más le ayudaría con la ausencia de su amado Arnold. Habían llegado a un acuerdo en el que Olga dejaría de ser tan empalagosa y Helga dejaría de ser tan ruda. Las cosas a partir de ese momento funcionaban de maravilla._

_(Toc-toc-toc)… Sonó la puerta e inmediatamente abrió Helga. Él era un sueño hecho realidad, tan guapo, tan galante. Llevaba un traje negro que quedaba ligeramente ajustado y dejaba entrever una figura atlética. Usaba también una camisa blanca y una delgada corbata negra. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y desprendía el aroma de aquella loción que a Helga volvía loca, una combinación cítrica y maderosa realmente fresca. Helga lo vio y quedó en silencio unos segundos para después modificar la sorpresa en sus ojos por una cara de molestia casi forzada._

"_-¡Arnold, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?! Eres un ton…"- __**interrumpió Arnold a la chica tomándola por la cintura, acercándola hacia él y callando sus labios con un tierno y profundo beso.**_

"_-Te ves sublime, eres la mujer más hermosa que estos ojos hayan visto"- __**se separó unos centímetros de la joven viéndola a los ojos con esa mirada dulce y enamorada.**_

_Y era verdad, la jovencita lucia realmente radiante con un vestido rosa pastel hecho a partir de fina gasa. Tenía un escote en forma de corazón con talle drapeado hasta la cintura, misma que estaba cubierta por pequeños brillantes en una delgada línea que formaba un cinturón. La parte baja del vestido estaba moldeada por lo que parecían ser pétalos de la misma gasa rosa pastel que llegaban hasta el piso. Un maquillaje sencillo pero vistoso acentuaba las bellas facciones de su rostro y acompañando todo el atuendo un sencillo peinado recogido de lado decorado con un prendedor de brillantes._

"_-Arnold…"- __**ella le devolvió una mirada tierna.**__ "-En verdad llegaremos tarde"- __**dijo tranquila, como tratando de explicarle.**_

"_-Muy bien, pero falta algo"- __**Arnold se agachó hacia el escalón y recogió una pequeña caja transparente, dentro se encontraba un pequeño y bello arreglo de flores ajustadas en lo que parecía ser un brazalete. Abrió la caja y sacó el brazalete, dejando la caja de nuevo sobre las escaleras. Entonces tomó delicadamente la mano izquierda de Helga y ajustó el brazalete a la muñeca de la joven, terminando aquello en un beso a su mano. **__"-Espero que te guste"- __**Y así, tomándola de la mano la ayudó a bajar las escaleras dirigiéndola hacia un viejo Packard verde.**_

(Fin del flashback)

Se escucharon unos pequeños sollozos que sacaron al anciano de su trance al pasado. Al percatarse de la situación el hombre caminó unos pasos hasta el callejón de donde provenía el sonido. La luz de los faroles alumbraba la mitad del rostro de una pequeña niña con aspecto desaliñado.

"-Geraldine, pequeña, ¿qué haces ahí?"- inquirió Arnold preocupado.


End file.
